kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemon Energy Arms
is an alternate lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form of New Generation Riders. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet the Rider wears is the with the visor. While it is the default form of New Generation Rider Duke, it can also be used by other Riders, provided that the latter has a Genesis Driver. Users *New Generation Rider Duke (Main user/Super Form; Gaim Gaiden: Duke, Gaim Episodes 14, 18, 19, Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu, 28, 31, 32, Golden Fruits Cup!, 38-41, 43, Final Stage) *New Generation Rider Baron (Super/Ultimate Form; Gaim Episodes 26-29, 31-35, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 38-42, Final Stage) KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|Duke Lemon Energy Arms KRGa-Baronlemonenergy.png|Baron Lemon Energy Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Gridon *Kamen Rider Kurokage *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika GaimLemonEnergy.png|Gaim Lemon Energy Arms Gaim Lemon Energy Arms (Kachidoki Base).png|Gaim Lemon Energy Arms with the Kachidoki Arms base RyugenLemonEnergy.png|Ryugen Lemon Energy Arms RyugenYomiLemonEnergy.png|Ryugen Yomi Lemon Energy Arms ZangetsuLemonEnergy.png|Zangetsu Lemon Energy Arms Gridon Lemon Energy Arms.jpg|Gridon Lemon Energy Arms BravoLemonEnergy.PNG|Bravo Lemon Energy Arms KnuckleLemonEnergy.png|Knuckle Lemon Energy Arms BujinGaimLemonEnergy.png|Bujin Gaim Lemon Energy Arms ZangetsuShinLemon.png|Zangetsu Shin Lemon Energy Arms SigurdLemonEnergy.png|Sigurd Lemon Energy Arms Marika Lemon Energy Arms.jpg|Marika Lemon Energy Arms KurokageLemonEnergy.png|Kurokage Lemon Energy Arms Mars Lemon Energy Arms.jpg|Mars Lemon Energy Arms Kamuro Lemon Energy Arms.jpg|Kamuro Lemon Energy Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Sonic Arrow.png|Sonic Arrow Lockseed LLSClosed.png|Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) LLSOpened.png|Lemon Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Finishing attacks - Sonic Arrow only= *A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a lemon slice for a brief second before exploding. **Alternatively, if shot without fully siphoning the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed, it is simply a powerful arrow shot that Lemon pierces through the target. Duke Lemon Shoot.png|Duke's normal shooting ver. Duke SonicVolley Ver.2.png|Duke's power-up shooting ver. }} - Baron= - Sparking= Baron performed , as he fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps through a line of lemon slices and hits the target with his kick. Lemon Energy Sparking 1.png|Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavaliend (Step 1: line of lemon slices) Cavalier End by Lemon.png|Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavaliend (Step 2: Flying Side kick) Lemon Energy Sparking 3.png|Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavaliend (Step 3: Explosion) }} - Sonic Arrow only= *A powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target traps them in a Lemon-shaped sphere before they are assaulted by single arrows being fired in a row. *Duke's second Sonic Volley much like the combination of himself's Lemon Energy Squash finisher and Baron's shooting version Sonic Volley: First his Sonic Arrow shows extending, then he shoots a powerful arrow shot that Lemon pierces through the target. Lemon Energy shoot.png|Baron's shooting ver. Sonic Volley by Lemon B.png|Baron's energy ver. }} }} Notes *Both Duke and Baron have their Rider symbols on the left side of their chest. Appearances **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 43: Baron's Ultimate Transformation **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 46: Fate's Victor *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage'' }} Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms